This invention relates to communication apparatus. More particularly, it is concerned with apparatus for producing a frequency modulated (FM) signal.
Communication systems utilizing frequency modulated carrier signals are well-known. Apparatus employed in such systems for frequency modulating a carrier signal with an analog signal are also well-known. Apparatus of this type which is stable and reliable is relatively complicated and expensive.